


Means To An End

by orphan_account



Series: Mirror!verse Fills [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Mirror Universe, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is livid when he finds out that men have attempted to assassinate Bones and he uses that anger to fuel smoking hot shower sex. But is Bones as clueless as he makes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means To An End

When Bones enters their quarters Jim has three men kneeling before him. The first is missing an eye, the second is bleeding from the mouth - so Bones assumes the tongue, and the third has gauze crudely tapped around the stumps of his wrists. His hands along with the butcher’s knife are lain out on Jim’s desk. Bones takes a moment to assess the scene. No doubt Jim has heard him enter, if the swoosh of the door wasn’t a giveaway, Bones’ low appreciative moan certainly would have been. But he refrains from walking into the open area of the lounge, favouring the enclosure of the hallway instead.

“And what have these fine young men done?” Bones asks after a while of watching Jim circle the three men. “Must be pretty impressive to garner entry into our home.”

“An assassination attempt.” Jim states as if it’s the most disgusting and ludicrous thing he’s ever heard.

“Well you’re still here aren’t you?” Bones shrugs, pulling his tunic overhead and dumping it into the laundry-chute.

“On you.” Jim says. “And yes you are still here. I didn’t say they were particularly skilled in their attempt.”

“Why not let me handle it?” Bones wonders, genuinely curious – it’s not as if the doctor can’t handle himself. Yeah sure there was that one incident with Chapel and now his right eye is an electronic prosthetic but he slit her throat and sent her reproductive organs to her fiancé, Roger Korby, as a warning. No one’s made a play for him since.

“Because their foolishness to even think they would be allowed to touch you is a direct undermining of my authority and frankly I’m insulted.” Jim seethes. “Fucking livid.” He adds, slashing a shallow cut across the first man’s other eyelid, eliciting the most delicious whimper.

“Then by all means, continue.” Bones says with a smirk. “I’ll be in the shower when you’re done.”

“I want to draw it out.” Jim snaps.

“And I want you to fuck me.” Bones counters. “Choice is entirely yours though, _of course_.” He drawls letting that honey smooth accent wash over Jim in waves. Jim’s eyes are almost black with anger but his head lifts sharply at his lover’s admission.

“I could booth them and we could finish it later.” Jim suggests.

“Such a skilled problem solver.” Bones says with a sardonic smirk, deliberately licking over the bottom bow of his lips.

“Don’t start without me.” Jim says, picking up his comm to request a security detail.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The three idiots are led down to the booths, no-hand-man probably won’t last, the intensity of the agony booth will spike his adrenaline and he’ll bleed out. But that leaves one of them each for later. Jim grins at the sight of Bones under the pour of the shower. The doctor has his hand loosely around his cock, pumping languorously, hazel eyes never breaking Jim’s gaze as the blonde stalks closer.

“You weren't going to start without me.” Jim says, a sharpness to his reprimand.

“I lied.” Bones counters, letting his tongue flick over the ‘l’ sound before drawing his lips into a pout, doe-like eyes trying to exude innocence. It’s the best bait for a maniac like Jim and he lathes it up like chocolate.

“I’m going to fuck you until you scream.” Jim grits, pushing Bones up against the tiled wall of the shower.

“You promise?” Bones hisses, grazing his lips against Jim’s throat. He lifts his thigh up so it’s bracketing Jim’s waist, a devilish look in his eyes.

“You prepped _yourself_?” Jim moans like his brain just exploded but it sounds like an accusation as well.

“Well I was bored in here all on my lonesome.” Bones shrugs, snaking a hand between them to guide Jim’s erection inside him. “Plus, you can fuck through your frustration quicker this way and go back to hacking at my attempted murders.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Jim smirks, biting Bones’ lower lip and then his cheek, down to his jaw. He thrusts forward and bottoms out, Bones grunting, then panting, then _moaning_ for more. “ _Fuck_ , Bones.”

“That’s the idea, Captain.” Bones says, grinning when Jim makes the little breathy gasp that only occurs when he has to forcibly stave off his orgasm.

“Behave.” Jim says, gripping Bones’ wrist and pining them to the tiles. The force of Jim’s movements, and now with his arms out of action, means Bones is literally pounded into the wall. Jim seems pleased with himself. Anger abated for now. And Bones got what he was really after by planting all that faux assassination evidence. He didn’t want to have to ask at all, but he underestimated the extent of Jim’s anger. Maybe when he finds out the truth Bones won’t have to ask at all.

He can’t wait to find out. 


End file.
